


Wedding's Eve

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, I miss that, M/M, before the fall - Freeform, when things were happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Everything is in order. Everyone is all set to deliver Noctis to Altissia in the morning for the big wedding. Gladio is a bit swept up in the romance himself.





	Wedding's Eve

‘Goodnight Noct, Prompto,’ Ignis said, leaving them in the shared sitting room and making his way to the bedroom he would be sharing with Gladio, leaving the other for Noctis and Prompto. ‘Be sure not to stay up too late. We’ve got a big day ahead.’ 

‘Yeah, thanks _mom_ ,’ Noctis rolled his eyes. He yawned widely. ‘I’m going to head to bed now, actually. I’m beat.’ 

Prompto yawned, finally tearing his eyes way from his phone to look up. ‘Me too, I guess. It’s not every day I’ll get to go watch my best friend get hitched to the Oracle herself.’ 

‘Goodnight,’ Ignis repeated, retiring to his and Gladio’s room, snapping the door shut behind him. He smiled, spying Gladio sitting on the bed, running a comb through his long, dark hair, wet from his shower. He walked over and took the comb from him, taking over in smoothing out the tangles with practised, gentle precision. Gladio smelled of hotel shampoo, which, given the rather high quality of the Galdin Quay resort, smelled rather rich and delightful. Ignis took a deep breath, smelling it mingling with Gladio’s own distinctive musk as he pressed his lips down to the top of Gladio’s hair. 

‘Kids gone to bed, mother hen?’ Gladio smiled, pulling Ignis down into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around him. ‘You finally going to give yourself a break and just _rest_ for a bit?’ 

‘Yes, they’ve gone to sleep,’ Ignis rolled his eyes. ‘But rest is not really on my mind at the moment, to be perfectly honest.’ 

‘What are you talking about, Iggy? You’ve gotten Noct here, we’re heading to Altissia tomorrow morning; what more could you have to do?’ 

‘You.’ Ignis reached up to unbutton his shirt enough to allow him to pull it over his head. He leaned in to kiss him, smiling as he felt Gladio’s arms tighten around him. He knew he had been neglecting him lately as he assisted the king in planning this trip to Altissia for Noctis. He was pleased he was being given the chance to make up for it now. 

‘Well, that’s work I can get behind,’ Gladio chuckled and twisted, tossing Ignis down on the bed. He leaned over him, suspending himself in kissing range, but not quite closing the distance. ‘It’s romantic, isn’t it? Night before a big royal wedding in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. I’m glad I get to spend the day with you.’ 

‘You’re quite the soft one under all that muscle, aren’t you?’ Ignis smiled up at him. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck and attempted to pull him down to him and into a kiss, but Gladio did not budge. ‘And you’re quite the tease, too.’ 

Gladio chuckled and sat back up, sucking in a deep breath. ‘We’ll get to it, I promise. I just… I want to talk to you about something first.’ 

Ignis sat up, confused and frowning. ‘Alright. What’s on your mind, Gladio? You’re all flushed,’ he reached out to stroke Gladio’s blushing cheek. 

‘So you know all about the expectations on me, right? I’m an Amicitia. I’m expected to settle down, marry a nice girl, and continue the proud line of shields to the kings of Lucis. It’s been that way for as long as anyone can remember, and I know my father would hear nothing of me eschewing that duty,’ Gladio said slowly, appearing to be deep in thought. 

Ignis felt a knot gathering in his chest; he certainly hadn’t expected _this_ particular topic of conversation for the evening. He has been hesitant in the beginning to enter into this relationship with the king’s sworn shield for fear of getting his heart broken. He wondered if perhaps his fears were now proving to be founded. He forced a hard swallow. ‘Gladio, what are you trying to say?’ 

Gladio reached out to ruffle Ignis’ hair lovingly, allowing a small smile to settle on his lips. ‘I’m trying to say that I don’t give a single flying fuck what anyone expects of me. I have no intentions of going off and marrying some random woman, having the perfect two point five children and white picket fence. I love _you_. I want to marry _you_.’ 

Ignis smiled softly, leaning into Gladio’s touch until the meaning of the words settled on him, causing him to freeze. ‘Gladio… if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you just asked me to marry you.’ 

Gladio snorted. ‘Clearly you don’t know any better.’ 

‘You can’t be serious.’ 

‘Why not?’ Gladio climbed off the bed to go to his jacket, fumbling around in the pocket until his hand re-emerged with a small black box. He carried it over to Ignis, placing it onto a trembling palm. ‘I don’t joke about matters of the heart, Iggy. I’m dead serious.’ 

Ignis opened the box, revealing a brilliant gold band set with small and tastefully cut diamonds. Ignis picked it up and held it in the light, noticing an inscription wrapping around the inside. _You are my fire_ , it read, rather cheesily, and Ignis felt his breath catch at the idea of Gladio going out of his way to get this ring engraved with none other than a pun about Ignis’ name. Gladio had dutifully soldiered through his partner’s love of wordplay for certain, but Ignis never would have imagined him embracing it to this extent. He looked up, his eyes misty and burning slightly as he fought against the tears. ‘Gladio, this is… words fail me, if I’m being perfectly honest.’ 

‘I only need to hear one,’ Gladio had been holding his breath as Ignis examined the ring, his voice breathless and cracking. ‘I just hope it’s the word I’m desperately hoping for.’ 

‘Yes,’ Ignis said immediately and allowed Gladio the honour of slipping the ring into his long, slender finger with rather larger ones, clumsy with emotional trembling. He smiled as Gladio brought the hand up to his lips, kissing the flesh around the ring. ‘You’re a big bloody romantic.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Gladio agreed, finally allowing himself to take in a deep breath. ‘When all this is done, when Noct is off and married, and the treaty is finished… when we’re back home, the first thing I’m doing is making honest men out of us.’ After a moment of tender gazing, his face slowly morphed into a lecherous grin. ‘Now, about where we were before…’ 

Ignis smiled and leaned up to kiss him, allowing himself to be flung back down on the bed, this time with Gladio finally settling atop him, all hands, tongue, and teeth as he kissed Ignis firmly and soundly into the plush mattress. Ignis allowed himself to get swept away by the sensations, the warmth in his chest feeling ready to burst out at any moment as he began to picture their wedding day. Visions of warm sun, spectacular food, tasteful flower arrangements, and Gladio looking beyond handsome in his tux danced around Ignis’ mind as Gladio’s teasing kept threatening to pull him back to the more physical and primal present. He finally brought his full attention back to Gladio and the activity at hand, saving the planning fantasies for afterwards, knowing he would have plenty of time for that while Noctis was safely away on his honeymoon with Lunafreya. 

Gladio seemed to welcome his full attention back with a nip to his bottom lip and a tug at his belt. Ignis responded sharply, hips rolling upward into Gladio, scraping his own teeth against Gladio’s rather rougher lip. And that was all that was needed to get the frenzy started. The two lost themselves completely to their passion, amplified by the glowing heat swelling in both their chests as they thought of the future that lay ahead for them tomorrow and beyond, neither one ever suspecting just how drastically the course of their lives was about to turn.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess my day has been 100% gladnis proposals and fluff. 
> 
> Glad to see I'm still capable of being a productive member of society.


End file.
